


I Can Hardly Speak

by manicmea



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Digital Art, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 18:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is really mad at the moment and wants everyone to back off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Hardly Speak

Artist: Snow Patrol

Song: Run

More fanworks @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
